


En attendant juin

by malikinpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bestfriend!Niall, Blow Jobs, Ca ne représente pas du tout l'histoire, College AU, Creepy!Louis, Ex!Liam, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry is 25, Je suis nulle à faire des tags, M/M, Sexual Tension, Student!Harry, True Love, Zayn is 32, teacher!Zayn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikinpink/pseuds/malikinpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dix ans se sont écoulés, et Harry a encore du mal à oublier Zayn. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir un jour, encore moins sous les traits de son professeur. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis leur séparation, et plus rien n'est aussi simple qu'avant.<br/>Mais son premier amour ne peut pas s'oublier, et dans certains cas, il vaut la peine de se battre pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En attendant juin

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, ok, c'est le premier truc que j'écris sur Zarry, mais je savais que ça ferait plaisir à Soumaya.  
> Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, à l'origine. J'avais une autre histoire dans ma tête. Mais c'est c'est ça qui est finalement sorti. On s'en satisfera.  
> Et pour rester en accord avec moi-même, il y a de l'amour et encore de l'amour.

"Debout Styles, bordel ! Tu vas encore être en retard !"

Tout en grognant, Harry essaya de bloquer la voix de son meilleur ami en mettant sa tête dans son coussin. Il savait parfaitement qu’il devait se lever, tout simplement parce qu’il avait cours. Il avait complètement oublié qu’il y avait la rentrée des classes. C’était le premier jour de sa dernière année à l’université, et il se devait d’avoir un dossier exemplaire. Et même s’il avait une énorme gueule de bois, après avoir passé le plus gros de la nuit dans un bar avec Niall, il fallait qu’il se lève et qu’il se prépare. S’il ne l’avait pas réveillé, il serait encore endormi profondément, alors, même si sa tête le torturait, il lui était reconnaissant. Mais sa motivation ne l’empêcha pas pour autant de ne pas s’endormir sous la douche, profitant de la chaleur de l’eau et de la salle de bain, l’esprit divaguant sur sa soirée, sur sa vie après la fac, et sur l’amour, qu’il espérait bien trouver finalement lors de sa cinquième année.

"Putain mec, t’es vraiment en retard maintenant !"

Surpris, Harry ouvrit les yeux en panique et sortit de la douche en vitesse. Il enfila une paire de jeans trouée un peu partout, une chemise dont il ne ferma que quelques boutons, il attacha ses cheveux de son écharpe, et lutta contre la luminosité qui brûlait méchamment sa gueule de bois grâce à ses lunettes de soleil. Il jeta sa sacoche sur son épaule et sortit de l’appartement en courant, se dirigeant vers la station de métro. Et il fut soulagé quand il remarqua qu’il n’avait qu’une dizaine de minutes de retard quand il entra dans l’université. Il toqua fébrilement à la porte de l’amphithéâtre où l’attendait son cours de lettres modernes. Et quand une voix grave lui autorisa l’entrée, il pénétra doucement dans la salle.

De l’entrée, il voyait parfaitement tous les autres étudiants, sagement installés, et concentrés dans la lecture de leur livre. Ils levèrent pratiquement tous la tête, mais personne ne s’intéressa vraiment à lui. C’est ce qu’Harry aimait plus que tout, avec l’université. En dehors de ses amis, et de ses connaissances, il n’y avait plus l’obligation de rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Tout le monde ignorait royalement tout le monde, et Harry s’en satisfaisait parfaitement. Mais la voix du professeur coupa net ses réflexions.

"Et bien, allez vous asseoir. Vous dérangez déjà assez les autres étudiants, ne restez pas dans devant la porte. Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la séance."

L’accent americain de son professeur ne lui laissait aucun choix, et il acquiesça en silence avant d’aller s’asseoir sans réfléchir au fond de la salle, cherchant une place encore libre. Il salua au passage les quelques amis avec qui il partageait le cours et, quand il fut enfin à sa place, il examina son professeur. Il était loin de lui, et il ne voyait que sa carrure, fine mais imposante, et Harry se demanda comment cela était même possible. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, et sa peau bronzée, mais son mal de tête l’empêchait réellement de se concentrer. Il  voulait définitivement prêter attention au cours, parce que la littérature était réellement une de ses plus grandes passions, mais la fatigue prit le dessus, et il s’endormit en quelques secondes, la tête entre les bras.

 

"Hey, gamin. Le cours est terminé. Debout !"

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’Harry se réveille en sursaut, complètement effrayé de voir quelqu’un penché sur lui alors qu’il dormait. Il reprit son souffle et sa pleine conscience, et releva la tête vers son professeur, souriant, comme s’il savait parfaitement ce qu’Harry était en train de vivre.

"Oh merde, vous m’avez fait peur."

En jetant un coup d’œil vers l’amphithéâtre, il remarqua que celui-ci était maintenant complètement vide. Il voulut se frotter les yeux, mais il se rendit enfin compte qu’il portait ses lunettes de soleil, qu’il s’empressa d’enlever. L’homme devant lui eut le reflexe de se reculer un peu, comme s’il était surpris qu’il montre enfin ses yeux. Harry se sentit soudain totalement mal à l’aise, et il se frotta la nuque, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.

"Je suis désolé d’être arrivé en retard, et aussi, enfin, vous savez, de m’être endormi en classe. C’est pas que vous être ennuyeux ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais juste, j’ai une énorme gueule de bois et- enfin… Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je vous raconte ça, mais ça n’arrivera plus, je vous le promets."

Brutalement, alors qu’Harry faisait son maximum pour être gentil, et souriant, et faire comprendre à son professeur qu’il était sincèrement désolé d’être un élève aussi peu attentif, ce fut au brun de perdre toute trace de sourire sur son visage. De manière totalement inattendue, son visage se ferma. Sa mâchoire dessinée sous une fine couche de barbe, ses yeux presque noirs  sous ses lunettes de vue n’avait plus rien de jovial.

"Oui. En effet. J’espère que vous ne recommencerez pas. La prochaine fois, ce n’est même pas la peine d’essayer de rentrer. Je suis bien clair ?" Le ton du professeur était dur et étrangement impressionnant.

L’homme se leva et il surplomba tout à coup Harry. Il retourna se placer à son bureau, et quand il s’assit au fauteuil de son bureau, il le regarda une nouvelle fois. Et Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l’aise.

"Dehors Styles. Vous devriez probablement essayer d’arriver à l’heure à vos prochains cours."

D’un mouvement rapide, Harry récupéra toutes ses affaires posées sur son bureau, et fila droit vers la sortie. Il détestait se faire remarquer,  et voilà qu’il était l’élément perturbateur de sa classe. La personne dont le professeur connaît le nom sans même qu’il sache pourquoi. Il voulait être à nouveau la veille, pour ne pas sortir, pour ne pas être aussi bourré qu’il ne l’était et pouvoir arriver propre et sérieux en cours.

 

Harry n’était que soupir et énervement lorsqu’il sortit jusqu’à la table en bois, juste à l’extérieur de la cafétéria, à laquelle il devait retrouver Niall. Il n’avait plus tant mal à la tête à cause de l’alcool qu’à cause de sa stupidité. Il avait fait probablement la pire impression du monde sur un professeur qui avait l’air à la fois jeune, et intéressant et qui enseignait sa matière favorite- non pas qu’il s’inquiète réellement de ce que pense son professeur de lui. Harry leva enfin la tête de son livre quand il entendit le sifflement de Niall. Comment étais-ce possible qu’un être aussi petit puisse l’énerver autant de sa joie continue ?

"Niall, je te jure que si tu n’arrêtes pas de siffler comme ça, je vais jeter quelque chose sur toi. Violement. Dans le but de te faire du mal."

"T’es vraiment mal baisé mon pauvre."

Levant les yeux au ciel, le bouclé attrapa son livre et lui envoya à la figure, malheureusement, il ne mit pas assez de forces, et le blond réussit à attraper l’ouvrage directement dans sa main. Il lui sourit encore plus alors qu’il s’assit face à lui.

"Tu aurais du laisser Louis te ramener chez lui hier soir."

Harry cracha le soda qu’il était en train de siroter, abasourdi. Il savait parfaitement qu’il avait bu la veille –la gueule de bois avait été présente toute la journée pour lui rappeler- mais le fait qu’il ait oublié un passage de la soirée l’étonnait réellement. Encore plus  s’il avait croisé Louis.

"Louis quoi ?"

"Louis celui-que-tu-baisais-régulièrement-il-y-a-quelques-temps."

"Oui, _ce_ Louis, j’avais compris. Mais qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé avec Louis ?"

"Tu ne te rappelles plus ?" demanda Niall, commençant à rigoler de plus en plus fort.

Bien sûr, il aurait voulu gifler Niall pour se moquer de lui, mais il devait admettre que non, il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Louis, et plus le blond rigolait, plus il voulait se souvenir. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s’était passé qui pouvait bien être si drôle, ou si humiliant.

"On a croisé Louis au bar, et comme à chaque fois, il est venu directement sur toi. Je crois que ce gars a un truc pour les fossettes… En tout cas, il a un truc pour toi. Donc, c’est probablement pour ton cul, ou bien ta b-"

"Merci Niall. J’ai compris le principe" ajouta Harry, en commençant à prendre sérieusement peur.

"Très bien, très bien. Et donc, il t’a emmené pour danser, mais tu avais déjà pris quelques shots en trop, et tu t’es laissé faire. Et c’était plutôt chaud là-bas, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure."

Il se hurlait dans la tête qu’il était con. Harry était persuadé qu’il l’était. Il avait essayé de mettre de la distance entre Louis et lui pendant de longues semaines, et voilà, qu’avec un tout petit peu d’alcool dans le sang, il perdait le peu de sens commun qui lui avait été donné. Il ne voulait pas de Louis, ou en tout cas il ne voulait plus passer de temps avec lui, il ne voulait plus coucher avec lui, il voulait simplement qu’il lui foute la paix. Mais cela semblait trop demander de la part d’Harry.

"Dis-moi comment je suis sorti de cette embrouille !"

"Je n’ai pas tout saisi de la discussion, et tu étais plutôt nul pour faire des phrases, honnêtement, ça ressemblait plus à des grognements."

"Ta gueule Niall. Ou tu risques de le regretter."

"J’ai du entendre « amoureux » et « autre » mais tu ne bougeais pas vraiment, et Louis avait un regard vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi tu te tapes tout le temps les pires personnes du monde Harry ? Je t’ai tiré d’affaire, et on a juste changé de bar."

C’était inconcevable pour Harry de se dire qu’il avait dit à voix haute qu’il était amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. C’était presque honteux. Il avait mis tellement de forces pendant des années pour que personne ne s’en doute, et il avouait ça à _Louis_. Il pensait sincèrement qu’avec le temps, il avait réussi à se faire croire à lui-même qu’il ne l’aimait plus. Parce qu’il n’avait plus le droit de l’aimer, pas après ce qu’il lui avait fait. Il voulait effacer son nom de sa mémoire, ainsi que le souvenir de son visage.

"Tu attends quoi pour me remercier ?"

La voix de Niall le réveilla de ses réflexions et il lui sourit, et Harry essaya de tout son être d’oublier à quel point il était pathétique. Et encore inconsciemment amoureux.

"Merci. Mais maintenant j’ai cours."

 

Les cours de rentrée étaient probablement tous les mêmes. Toujours plus d’administratif, et encore plus d’ennui. Les heures s’écoulaient avec difficulté et dans une pénibilité totale. Pourtant sur son emploi du temps, il y avait une heure, en fin de journée, qui attirait son attention. Il allait une nouvelle fois avoir cours avec M. Malik, son professeur de littérature. Et il espérait qu’il pourrait rattraper la mauvaise image qu’il devait probablement avoir de lui. Le temps passa plus rapidement, jusqu’à ce que la dernière heure avant de rejoindre le fameux amphithéâtre dans lequel il s’était endormi le matin même. Alors en tant que bon élève qu’il voulait être, il arriva en avance, sous l’œil soupçonneux du professeur, s’installa vers l’avant et attendit que le cours commence. Et pour la première fois de la journée, Harry ne s’ennuya pas. Il était même incroyablement intéressé et buvait toutes les paroles du brun, debout devant lui, tenant dans ses mains le livre de Beckett, et qui notait sur le tableau les points important de son cours. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il ait pu enfin tomber sur quelqu’un qui reconnaissait dans l’œuvre les mêmes choses qu’Harry avait remarqué, en ayant toujours le même avis que lui, alors que toute sa classe semblait tout à fait partagée ; comme s’ils étaient en symbiose. Mais il était ridicule, et il le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, quand le cours fut terminé, il ne put s’empêcher d’attendre les dernières minutes, pour que tous les autres étudiants soient partis, avant de s’avancer timidement jusqu’au bureau.

"Pensez-vous que Godot est plutôt une représentation de la mort, ou une représentation de l’espoir ? A moins que ce ne soit Dieu. Et je n’arrive pas à savoir ce que moi je préfèrerais attendre impatiemment si je n’avais plus rien d’autre à faire."

"Vous êtes étrangement plus intéressé que ce matin, Monsieur Styles."

"Je… Ca ne me ressemble pas, ce qui s’est passé ce matin. Je suis désolé, encore une fois."

Le professeur se leva de son siège et contourna son bureau, se rapprochant délibérément de lui. Il était presque de sa taille, et il semblait ne pas être si vieux qu’il l’avait pensé au début. Et les tatouages qui dépassaient de son tee-shirt étaient probablement ce qui le rendait si jeune.

"Ne t’en fais pas. Je ne t’en veux pas. Je sais comment vous êtes, vous les jeunes."

"Tu ne- Enfin, vous. Vous venez des Etats-Unis ?" Et sa tentative de changement de sujet tomba à l'eau.

Et Harry voyait que le brun ne cessait pas de s’approcher de lui, jusqu’à pratiquement être collé à lui, laissant simplement une dizaine de centimètres et l’exemplaire d’En attendant Godot d’Harry entre eux.

"Cette discussion n’a rien à faire dans une salle de classe, Harry, n’est ce pas ?"

Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Harry frissonna de tout son corps, à cause de la proximité de leurs corps, à cause de son souffle qui venait s’abattre sur son visage, et de la voix de son professeur, suave et délicate.

"Alors Harry, tu t’identifies plutôt à Vladimir ou à Estragon ?"

"Je… Je ne pense pas que ces personnages soient faits pour qu’on s’identifie à eux."

"Je ne le pense pas non plus en effet."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Beckett voulait que-"

"Harry ?!"

La voix de Niall vint interrompre sa discussion, et sa tête blonde passa à travers l’ouverture de la porte. Harry fit un bond en arrière, sachant très bien que toute cette scène pouvait sembler suspecte, et elle l’était probablement. Il retourna à sa place, attrapa toutes ses affaires et sortit en murmurant un ‘’Au revoir‘’ à peine audible.

 

Comme prévu, Niall lui posa tout un tas de questions, et ne s’empêcha à aucun de se moquer de lui. Il y prenait même un certain plaisir, et Harry avait envie de le frapper encore plus que d’habitude.

"Je lui posais des questions sur le livre ! C’était une relation tout à fait scolaire !"

"Et si je n’étais pas arrivé, sa langue aurait finit dans ta bouche pour mieux t’expliquer l’oxymore de la ligne 18 !"

"Tu ne sais même pas ce qu’est un oxymore, abruti !"

Mais il avait probablement raison. Harry n’avait aucune idée de la manière dont leur ‘‘entretien’’ aurait finit s’il n’était pas intervenu. L’espace restant entre leurs deux visages rétrécissant au fur et à mesure des secondes lui laisse assez bien imaginer la suite. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un enseignant aurait voulu manquer de professionnalisme à ce point, et aurait été prêt à prendre un tel risque, alors qu’il n’avait vu Harry que deux fois. Le trajet jusqu’à leur appartement était rapide, d’autant plus qu’Harry du passer son temps à essayer de faire taire Niall, qui répétait en chantonnant qu’il couchait avec son prof. Ce qui était faux, et qui resterait faux. Probablement.

Et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, lâchant un juron, quand il vit Louis sur le pas de sa porte, les mains enfouies dans sa veste en jeans, les yeux cherchant désespérément les siens. Niall arrêta absolument tout commentaire en soupirant.

"Dis-lui de te lâcher à ce taré."

"Merci du conseil, Niall. Vraiment. Je n’y avais pas pensé."

"Tu veux que m’en occupe ?"

"Laisse. Rentre. Je vais lui parler."

Il n’y avait rien qu’Harry n’avait pas tenté pour que Louis arrête de le suivre, et qu’il lui laisse vivre sa vie en paix. Il savait parfaitement qu’il était une personne gentille, au fond, et qu’Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire du mal. Ils avaient passé quelques mois ensemble, mais il devait accepter que cette période soit terminé, et qu’il voulait aller de l’avant.

"Harry, tout va bien ?"

"Non. Tout ne va pas bien. Un gars que je connais est toujours là où je suis, et il commence à me faire peur."

"Je suis désolé, je… Je voulais juste te parler."

"Parfait, tu m’as parlé, maintenant rentre chez toi, Louis, s’il te plait."

Ne le regardant plus, Harry essaya de rentrer chez lui, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Mais Louis lui attrapa le bras, l’obligeant à reculer vers lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient un parfait mélange d’une certaine folie et de tristesse. Il le tenait de toutes ses forces, et le bouclé n’essaya pas de se défaire de sa poigne. Il pouvait attendre que Louis ait terminé de s’expliquer.

"Non. Non Harry. Je… Hier, je… Enfin tu m’as dit que tu étais amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. Mais laisse tomber, tu m’as dit qu’il t’avait quitté et qu’il n’allait probablement jamais revenir te voir, alors oublie-le. Je suis prêt à t’aimer de tout mon cœur et je t’aime déjà, Harry."

"J’ai dit tout ça hier ?"

"Ce mec n’en vaut pas la peine, il ne te mérite pas. Passe à autre chose, _s’il te plait._ Je suis là moi."

"Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire, Louis. Laisse tomber."

L’étincelle brillait encore plus fort dans les yeux de Louis, et Harry commençait réellement à avoir peur de lui. Il ignorait de quoi il était capable, ou jusqu’où il continuerait à le harceler, mais cela devait s’arrêter, il le savait très bien.

"Maintenant lâche moi."

"Non !"

"Je n’ai jamais été amoureux de toi, Louis. Et je ne le serais pas. Maintenant lâche-moi. Tout. De. Suite."

Sans aucun soupir, Louis lâcha son bras, l’air blessé. Il ne savait pas s’il l’avait réellement touché dans ses sentiments, mais Harry ne lui lança pas un seul regard alors qu’il se retourna vers la porte d’entrée, qu’il claqua derrière lui. Niall l’attendait, les bras croisés, inquiet. Il avait du entendre toute la discussion qu’il venait d’avoir, et c’était tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas en reparler. Il ne voulait parler de rien. Il voulait juste s’allonger dans son lit et regarder le plafond avant de s’endormir. Mais le blond le suivit jusque dans sa chambre, et s’appuya sur le cadran de la porte, alors qu’Harry enfonça un coussin sur sa tête.

"Dégage Niall."

"Ne me dis pas que tu parlais de Zayn quand tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre."

"Sérieux, fous-moi la paix."

"Harry… Tu sais très bien qu’il n’a jamais prévu de venir te chercher. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste l’oublier ?"

"Je ne l’aime plus, si jamais ça peut te rassurer. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi j’ai dit ça. J’ai oublié, c’est une vieille histoire, et je veux trouver quelqu’un d’autre. Juste, pas Louis. Maintenant, dégage."

"Tu te mens à toi-même, et le pire c’est que tu le sais très bien."

D’un geste désespéré, Harry envoya le coussin qu’il tenait dans les mains sur Niall, qui leva les bras en signe d’abandon, et le laissa seul. Il essayait de se convaincre, il savait qu’il pouvait y arriver. Non, il n’était plus amoureux de Zayn. Pas même une petite partie de lui était encore attaché. Il y avait tellement d’années qui s’étaient passé, qu’il avait réussi à mettre cette histoire dans le passé et uniquement dans le passé. Harry ne prit pas la peine de se lever pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il resta allongé nonchalamment, à ne rien faire, jusqu’à temps qu’il s’endorme.

 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avant le levé du jour. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il s’était endormi si tôt la vieille que cela n’avait rien d’étonnant. Il secoua la tête. Non, il refusait de penser à la vieille. Que ce soit Louis, ou Zayn, il voulait simplement se vider la tête en allant en cours, en se faisant rien d’autre que d’étudier. Et il était justement ravi d’avoir littérature presque toute la matinée. Les livres étaient son échappatoire. Il aimait se perdre dans les pages, comprendre le vrai sens des mots, et oublier tout ce qui ne venait pas de l’histoire. Il n’avait plus à réfléchir à _son_ histoire. Et c’était tout ce qu’il voulait ce jour-là. Et arrivé dans la salle de classe, il trouva une place au premier rang,  l’air sérieux, et il se sentait prêt à se perdre dans son livre. C’était sans compter l’attention permanente de son professeur sur lui.

"Styles, pouvez-vous nous lire ce passage ?" ou bien "Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que Lessing voulait dire dans cette phrase ? Monsieur Styles, peut-être ?"

Mais outre toutes les fois où Harry se retrouvait à parler, il y avait le regard que Malik portait sur lui constamment. Il pouvait très bien être en train d’expliquer n’importe quoi à n’importe qui, il trouvait toujours un moyen de lui lancer des regards fiévreux, qu’il n’arrivait pas à expliquer. Il ne s’était rien passé entre eux lors de leur dernier cours, et Harry trouvait cette situation d’autant plus étrange qu’il n’arrivait pas à la comprendre. Et il dut attendre la fin du cours pour pouvoir lui demander ce qu’il avait bien put faire pour entrainer une telle obsession, et il ne réussit à s’intéresser à aucune des phrases de son livre, le frustrant d’autant plus.

"Je peux savoir quel est votre problème ?" demanda Harry avec plus de froideur qu’il ne l’avait prévu, lorsque tous les autres étudiants furent sortis de la classe.

"C’est toi le problème, Harry."

"Ah oui, et je peux savoir ce que je vous ai bien fait ?"

"Tu es le jeune homme le plus stupide et le plus aveugle que je n’ai jamais vu de toute ma vie."

"Tiens-donc, et bien je vous-"

Il n’eut pas l’occasion de terminer sa phrase, puisque les lèvres du brun étaient déjà posées sur les siennes, douces, chaudes, et incroyablement familières. Il le repoussa sans plus attendre, les deux mains posées sur son torse.

"Mais c’est quoi ça putain ?"

"Ton langage Harry. Réfléchis juste quelques secondes."

Et Harry se força du mieux qu’il le peu à réfléchir. Et il se sentit con. Terriblement con. Il n’avait pas réussi à le reconnaître. La mémoire lui revint en même temps qu’il détailla le visage de son professeur. Il aurait du reconnaître le marron chaleureux de ses yeux, sa mâchoire, désormais cachée sous la barbe de quelques jours qui lui cachait le visage, la couleur de ses cheveux qu’il portait plus long qu’il en avait l’habitude et la couleur de sa peau. Cette peau qui lui avait manqué. Sans même qu’il puisse se retenir, sa main le frappa violemment au visage.

"Bon. C’est déjà ça. Je vois que tu te souviens."

"Bien sûr que je me souviens _Zayn_."

Bien sûr, il se souvenait. Il avait devant lui l’homme qu’il avait aimé plus que personne, une personne qui l’avait abandonné, et brisé. Mais ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis dix ans. Et il fallait que ce genre de choses lui arrive à lui. Comment oublier ? Comment ne pas se souvenir de tous les moments qu’ils avaient passés ensemble ? Comment ne pas se rappeler leur amour ? Même s’il avait changé, Zayn avait l’air plus mature, et tous ces tatouages l’étonnaient. Il n’avait plus le même nom, plus la même allure. Mais son sourire était resté exactement le même.

"Quand on sera à l’université, ça restera Monsieur."

"Et bien écoutez, _Monsieur_ ," commença Harry, tout le sarcasme du monde dans la voix, "allez vous faire foutre. Dix ans, Zayn, bordel ! Tu es parti pendant dix ans. Tu m’as complètement abandonné, tu n’as pas appelé ou envoyer une lettre, ou même un e-mail ! Rien ! Et tu crois que je vais oublier à quel point j’ai souffert à cause de toi jusque parce que tu es revenu et que tu es mon professeur ? Alors là tu rêves. Après ton départ, je ne voulais qu’une seule chose, te revoir. Mais maintenant que tu es là… J’aimerais juste que tu disparaisses à nouveau ! Je te hais."

Zayn semblait accepter sa tirade bizarrement bien. Peut-être n’avait-il pas vraiment écouté tout ce qu’il lui avait dit, ou alors il s’en moquait. Mais Harry se sentait libéré d’avoir enfin put lui dire ce qu’il pensait de toute leur histoire, et pourtant, il avait encore du mal à se dire qu’il avait devant lui son grand amour de jeunesse. Celui qui l’avait obsédé pendant de longues années.

"Tu peux me haïr tant que tu veux, Harry, du moment que tu me laisses t’embrasser."

Il souffla doucement sur ses lèvres avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n’eut pas réellement le temps de réagir, et il ne pouvait plus désormais se séparer de lui, de ses lèvres, de sa chaleur. Il n’avait pas oublié le goût de ses lèvres durant toutes ses années, et maintenant qu’il l’avait retrouvé, il ne voulait plus les quitter. Harry le laissa lui mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure et glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, et il posa sans même pouvoir s’en empêcher sa main sur sa nuque pour pouvoir le rapprocher de lui. Il se retrouva coincé entre Zayn et son bureau, sentant le bois derrière lui, contre ses cuisses. Le brun passa ses bras autour du corps d’Harry, et il sut à cet instant, qu’il devrait rompre leur baiser. C’était à lui de le faire. Il était en colère contre Zayn, et il n’avait pas à lui pardonner de cette manière. Mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses bras qui entourent son corps, tout ça lui avait manqué. Il en profitait une dernière fois avant de ne plus avoir l’occasion de vivre ça. Tout ce qu’Harry lui avait dit était vrai, il n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser souffrir une nouvelle fois.

"Ah putain, grogna Zayn contre sa bouche."

D’une certaine manière, il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui. Il voulait connaître ce nouveau Zayn, il voulait rester avec lui et discuter jusqu’à rattraper chaque seconde qu’il avait manqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu’il en avait déjà trop souffert. Ca ne l’empêcha pas de se laisser faire quand le métis l’attrapa sous les fesses pour l’asseoir sur son bureau, et qu’il passa délicatement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne s’était pas senti à sa place de cette façon depuis longtemps, et il aimait cette sensation de bien-être qui le réchauffait de l’intérieur. Ce fut la sonnerie qui força Zayn à se reculer brutalement. Harry prit une grande respiration avant de descendre du bureau, et de prendre ses affaires pour sortir. Il se retourna vers Zayn une dernière fois avant de partir.

"Ce qui vient de se passer ne change pas ce que je t’ai dis, Zayn."

"Je sais."

Secouant la tête, Harry se força à partir, s’enfonçant dans les couloirs de l’université. Il avait détesté Zayn pendant des années, s’était senti abandonné et seul, pourtant, en quelques secondes, tout lui revenait en tête, comme si rien ne s’était passé, et qu’ils ne s’étaient quitté qu’un simple week-end.

"Tu m’as manqué Zayn", se chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

 

 

"Allez Niall, bouge-toi. J’ai faim."

La journée avait été longue, et stressante. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient tombé dessus, et il avait encore du mal à intégrer le fait que Zayn soit de retour. Parce que le fait d’être obligé de le voir tous les jours, toujours aussi magnifique, était à la fois compliqué et rassurant. Il aimait se dire qu’il allait enfin pouvoir croiser son regard chaque matin, et qu’il allait de cette façon  retrouver toutes les choses qu’il avait oubliées pendant ses années. Mais il était son professeur désormais, et l’année venait à peine de commencer. Harry avait raconté ce qu’il s’était passé à Niall, il n’avait pas réussi à faire autrement. Et bizarrement, il n’en avait pas profité pour se moquer de lui, ou lui rire au visage. Il s’était contenté de rester sérieux, et de le rassurer. Mais Harry essayait de l’emmener à son restaurant préféré, parce qu’ils n’avaient plus rien à manger dans leur appartement, et qu’il voulait passer une soirée, tranquillement, avec son meilleur ami, sans penser rien d’autre. Mais celui-ci semblait vouloir rester allongé sur le canapé, et ne daignait pas lui répondre.

"S’il te plait, Niall. Je paye."

"Parfait. C’est parti."

"Il faudra que tu me rappelle un jour pourquoi je suis ami avec toi."

L’endroit n’était qu’à quelques centaines de mètres de leur appartement, et ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Quand ils passèrent la porte du restaurant, Niall passa son bras autour des épaules, dans un geste qui se voulait probablement rassurant. Ils s’installèrent à leur table habituelle, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

"C’est bon, mec, je suis avec toi. Tout va bien."

"Je suis nul."

"Tu n’es pas nul."

"Je n’aurais jamais du répondre à son baiser."

"T’en avais envie ?"

"Evidemment, abruti."

"T’es encore amoureux de lui ?"

"Evidem- Quoi ? Mais non !"

Comme prévu, Niall éclata de rire. Il ne devrait pas rire, il aurait du être pris au sérieux. Il n’était pas amoureux de Zayn, ou en tout cas, il ne l’était plus. Cela faisait trop longtemps pour qu’il le soit. Il lui frappa l’épaule, essayant de le faire arrêter. Il se sentait déjà assez ridicule. Mais le blond s’arrêta de lui-même, et fronça les sourcils.

"Niall, qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive ?"

"C’est juste que le gars là-bas n’arrête pas de nous fixer, et c’est flippant."

Il lui indiqua un coin de la salle d’un coup de tête, et Harry se tourna le plus discrètement possible. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour comprendre. Il avait la même tenue que plus tôt dans la journée, soit son costume. Il portait encore ses lunettes, et le regardait en effet très attentivement.

"Putain, Niall, c’est lui ! C’est Zayn !"

"Il a l’air bien seul le pauvre", répondit-il en commençant à rire.

"C’est pas drôle ! Et n’essaye même pas de lui proposer de venir !"

Mais c’était trop tard. Niall lui avait déjà fait de grand signe, lui proposant de les rejoindre, et quand Harry se tourna, il vit que Zayn se levait et arrivait vers eux. Harry lança un regard noir à Niall, avant de prendre un sourire faux vers le métis.

"Harry, que dirais-tu de faire les présentations ?"

"Et bien Zayn je te présente Niall, et Niall, voici Zayn."

"Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Harry passe son temps à me parler de toi", ajouta Niall.

Jamais Harry ne s’était senti si embarrassé. Il donna un coup de pied à Niall sous la table, alors qu’il devait probablement être en train de rougir. Il détestait se sentir aussi stupide, et il se souvenait de l’époque où il faisait son maximum pour que Zayn ne voie pas à quel point il était beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

"Bref. Qu’est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Tournée des vieux souvenirs, rien de spécial", répondit-il avec un clin d’œil complice.

Finalement, Zayn s’installa à leur table et s’efforça de leur sourire. Harry n’avait jamais été aussi mal à l’aise de toute sa vie. Il devait faire coïncider deux parties de sa vie, sans avoir le temps de s’y préparer. Il n’avait qu’une quinzaine d’année quand Zayn était tombé amoureux de lui, et il avait peur que la personne qu’il était devenu ne lui plaise plus. Ou qu’il se rende compte qu’ils n’avaient plus aucun point commun.

"Et donc, tous les deux, vous êtes amis… Ou plus que ça ?"

"On est ensemble !" Cria Harry avant que Niall puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "Niall est mon petit-ami depuis six mois maintenant."

Jouant le jeu, Niall posa sa main sur la table, attendant qu’Harry la prenne, ils lièrent leurs doigts, et le blond prit partie d’aider Harry à faire ce qu’il voulait faire. Rendre Zayn jaloux.

"Oh je vois."

Et Harry jouissait intérieurement de voir que cela fonctionnait parfaitement, et que, si Zayn serrait si fort sa mâchoire, cela voulait bien dire qu’il était jaloux, qu’il tenait peut-être réellement à lui. Le serveur arriva, coupant leur démonstration d’amour, et posa les assiettes de pancakes devant eux.

"Alors Harry, et les muffins d’ici, tu leur fait des _infidélités_  ?"

Le bouclé manqua de cracher son café. Il était tout d’abord surpris que Zayn se souvienne des nuits qu’ils avaient passées ici, et qu’il sache encore sa commande préférée. Mais la référence au baiser était plus que drôle. Zayn pensait sérieusement qu’il était en couple avec Niall, et qu’alors il lui avait fait une infidélité en l’embrassant.

"Si tu parles de votre baiser de plus tôt, sache que nous sommes dans un couple libre."

C’était trop dur de ne pas rigoler à présent, et autant Niall qu’Harry se mirent à rire bruyamment.

"Je vois. Très bien. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais y aller. Harry, on se verra en cours."

Zayn avait l’air totalement hors de lui. Il devait se douter qu’ils se moquaient de lui. Il avait déjà vu ce regard noir auparavant, et il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le plus vieux se leva, et sortit du restaurant sans rajouter quoi que ce soit.

"Merde, tu crois qu’on l’a vraiment vexé ?" demanda Harry

"Va le voir !"

Quelques secondes d’hésitations plus tard, Harry était levé et courut dehors, cherchant Zayn des yeux. Et quand il le trouva de l’autre côté de la rue, s’apprêtant à monter dans sa voiture, il l’interpella tout en continuant à courir pour arriver à sa hauteur.

"Je suis désolé pour ce qu’il vient de se passer, Zayn."

Il n’eut pas de réponse, et à la place, Harry se sentit projeter contre la portière de la voiture, coincé par le corps de Zayn qui s’appuyait contre lui.

"Je ne sais pas quel est ton but, Harry. Si c’est de m’énerver et de me rendre jaloux, et bien, félicitations, tu viens de te mettre à la fois ton ex, et ton prof à dos. Alors je ne veux pas de tes excuses."

"Qu’est ce que tu veux alors ?"

"Ne me tente pas, jeune homme."

"Ah oui ?"

Profitant de pouvoir bouger ses bras, Harry se mit à caresser Zayn par-dessus son tee-shirt. Au même moment où il se mit à toucher son professeur, il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée, et qu’il ferait mieux de ne rien faire, mais il était déjà trop tard. Zayn soupirait contre lui, et c’était un bruit qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Le métis le tira vers lui alors qu’il ouvrit la portière, et le poussa à l’intérieur, et Harry se retrouva allongé sur la plage arrière en cuir.

"Non. Harry. Je t’avais prévenu."

"Qu’est ce que tu vas faire ? Me prendre en otage, me torturer ?"

"Oui", répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres, "quelque chose comme ça."

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et il se trouvait maintenant presque entièrement sur lui. Harry n’avait pas été si proche de lui, de manière si intime, depuis tellement d’années, qu’il prenait peur. Il n’aurait peut-être pas du pousser Zayn, il n’aurait pas du l’énerver, il n’aurait du lui courir après dans la rue. Il ne devrait tout simplement pas être là, allongé et vulnérable dans la voiture de son professeur.

"Je suis désolé Zayn. S’il te plait…"

"Arrête de parler. Sois un bon garçon. Tu auras l’occasion de me supplier plus tard."

"Quoi ? Qu’est ce que-"

Les mains de Zayn glissèrent lentement de son cou jusqu’à son jean, touchant un maximum de son corps. Et la luxure qui se voyait dans ses yeux laissait présager ce qui allait se passer à l’arrière de cette voiture. Et Harry n’avait pas envie de ralentir les choses ou de l’arrêter. Il se cambrait déjà de plaisir alors qu’il ne l’avait pas encore touché. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Rapidement, Harry se retrouva à moitié nu sur la banquette, les jambes écartées et la tête de son professeur enfouit entre ses jambes. Il ne faisait que lui embrasser les cuisses, léchant parfois sa peau, attendant les soupirs du bouclé.

"Regarde-toi Harry, tu es un homme maintenant."

"Zayn s’il te plait."

"Je savais bien que tu finirais par me supplier."

"S’il te plait s’ilteplaits’ilteplait."

"Heureusement que je t’aime."

Un frisson glissa le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait lui avoir dit ça, pas alors qu’il était sur le point de lui faire une fellation. Il aurait pu attendre n’importe quel moment où il aurait été habillé et pleinement conscient.  Mais là, Harry n’était pas capable de lui échapper, ou de lui hurler qu’il le détestait toujours parce que c’était faux. Il n’avait plus aucune force pour lutter contre lui.

"S’il te plait."

La dernière chose qu’Harry put voir fut le sourire sur les lèvres de Zayn alors qu’il plongeait à nouveau sa tête entre ses jambes, attaquant cette fois directement son sexe douloureux. Il embrassa tout d’abord toute sa longueur, prenant son temps, comme s’il découvrait à nouveau la saveur que pouvait avoir Harry sous sa langue. Le métis se souvenait parfaitement de ses points faibles, et sa langue courait sur tous ces endroits qui le faisaient gémir plus fort. Il prit les cheveux de Zayn dans ses mains, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses belles mèches brunes, cherchant désespérément à ce qu’il le prenne entièrement, pour sentir la chaleur de sa bouche et la douceur de ses lèvres. Et quand il le prit finalement, d’abord un peu avant de descendre petit à petit, Harry aurait pu venir immédiatement étant donné la sensation merveilleuse qu’il était en train de connaître. Zayn allait doucement, et profondément avant d’accélérer ses mouvements sur le haut de son érection. Harry perdait la raison sous les assauts de la bouche de son premier amour qui savait exactement comment réagir à chaque gémissement ou à chaque soubresaut de son corps, et cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que tout son corps se contracte et qu’il vienne dans la bouche de Zayn. Ce dernier se releva quelques secondes plus tard jusqu’à son visage, et l’embrassa silencieusement. Il lui caressa le visage doucement, amoureusement, et cela lui tordait l’estomac. Il était obligé de briser le moment.

"Tu es mon professeur Zayn, et tu m’as déjà brisé le cœur une fois. Ne me laisse pas tomber amoureux de toi."

"Et si justement, te voir tomber amoureux est mon but ?"

"Alors prépare-toi à être déçu."

Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière, pourquoi il se sentait obligé de prendre de la distance, et de rejeter Zayn. Mais Harry se redressa soudain, se rhabilla décemment avant de sortir de la voiture, laissant son amant stupéfait et silencieux.

"Je suis désolé Zayn. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et retourna en courant dans le restaurant où Niall l’attendait encore. Il se remettait à peine de l’orgasme, ses joues étaient probablement roses, ses lèvres encore mouillées des baisers de Zayn. Il ne laissa pas l’occasion à Niall de faire quelconque commentaire qu’il l’attrapa par le bras, jeta quelques billets sur la table et ils sortirent tous les deux, marchant en silence jusqu’à leur appartement. Quand Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé, le blond le regarda enfin, soupirant.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu’il s’est passé dans cette putain de voiture."

"Je suis dans la merde, Niall. Tellement dans la merde."

 

Harry trainait des pieds quand il dut se rendre au court de Zayn le lendemain matin. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir soutenir son regard sachant qu’à peine quelques heures plus tôt il avait eu sa tête entre ses jambes, et rien que le souvenir de la scène dans la voiture lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Mais en dehors de leurs ébats, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa voix quand il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait. Zayn l’aimait encore, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser, ou comment réagir face à son aveu. Si c’était réellement le cas, il n’aurait jamais du partir à Boston, dix ans auparavant, il aurait du garder contact avec lui, il ne _pouvait_ pas lui avoir fait subir la plus grosse déception amoureuse de sa vie pour finalement revenir si simplement. Harry voulait des explications, il voulait des excuses, et plus que tout, il voulait entendre encore et encore ces trois mots dans la bouche de Zayn.

Finalement, quand Harry entra dans la salle de classe, il décida que la honte n’était pas la meilleure décision. Un tout autre plan se créa dans sa tête. Il allait le pousser à bout, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par regretter son départ. Et dès que Zayn se mit à prendre la parole, le bouclé mit toute sa volonté pour lui faire passer un moment le plus insupportable possible. Il ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise, et commença toutes les interventions inutiles et pleines d’allusion, ne se cachait pas pour lui faire de grands sourires et des petits clins d’œil. Il prenait soin de ne jamais quitter son professeur des yeux, et tous ses regards étaient enflammés. Et à chaque fois qu’Harry se mordait les lèvres avant de passer langoureusement sa langue dessus, Zayn toussotait et détournait au plus vite son regard. Il pouvait le mettre mal à l’aise facilement, et il en profitait. Quand la fin du cours arriva, et que tous les élèves sortirent, un seul élève resta à son bureau, les grands yeux verts tournés vers son professeur.

"Va t’en Harry."

"Ca va Zayn ?" demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

"Ca ira mieux quand tu seras sorti de cette salle et que je pourrais enfin faire cours convenablement", dit-il en secouant la tête et en soupirant faiblement. "S’il te plait, sors d’ici. J’ai d’autres cours en dehors des tiens, et j’ai besoin de me concentrer."

Mais Harry n’avait pas prévu de s’arrêter là. Il n’allait pas lui obéir aussi facilement, peu importait leur statut scolaire respectif. Il se leva et avança jusqu’au bureau du milieu de la salle, en fit le tour et posa ses mains délicates sur les épaules de Zayn, massant ses épaules et collant ses lèvres à l’oreille de son professeur.

"Tu m’as l’air tendu Zaynie. C’est pas bon pour toi tout ce stress."

"Ne m’appelle pas comme ça. C’était mignon quand tu avais quinze ans, mais il est temps que tu grandisses."

"Oh mais j’ai grandis. Il me semble que tu as remarqué ça hier", chuchota-t-il alors qu’il sentit un frisson courir dans le corps de Zayn tandis qu’il passait ses mains sous sa chemise."Alors Boston, c’était comment ?"

Ils savaient parfaitement l’un comme l’autre que ce massage et que cette discussion n’étaient pas des bonnes idées, encore moins désormais qu’Harry glissait lentement ses mains sur tout le torse du métis, profitant des muscles saillants sous ses doigts et de la chaleur de sa peau.

"Je suis sûr que tu n’as pas envie de parler de Boston. Et moi non plus."

"Tu te trompes, j’ai envie de parler de Boston. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m’as abandonné et oublié comme ça. Je veux savoir si tu as eu quelqu’un d’autre, si tu m’as remplacé", continua-t-il en ponctuant ses phrases de légers baisers dans son cou. "Dis-moi Zayn s’il te plait."

Brutalement, d’un geste qui se voulait ferme, Zayn attrapa ses poignets et les retira de sa peau avant de se lever contre Harry. Ils faisaient la même taille, et il s’étonnait à présent de ne plus être le plus petit, le plus chétif et le plus fragile d’eux deux. Il pouvait maintenant planter son regard dans les iris chocolat qui étaient définitivement restés les même.

"Arrête. Moi je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. Et ce n’est pas avec des caresses et des baisers que tu vas pouvoir me faire parler."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? J’ai besoin de savoir !" Harry se mit à crier, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine comme il avait l’habitude de le faire quand il était enfant. "Est-ce que c’est à cause de moi ? J’ai toujours imaginé que j’étais trop jeune ou que je t’ennuyais. Je t’imaginais toujours dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre, supposant que je n’avais été là que pour te faire passer le temps."

Sa voix se brisa complètement. Il n’avait plus aucune assurance, il redevenait soudain l’adolescent incroyablement et aveuglement amoureux qui se retrouvait seul du jour au lendemain, assommé de tristesse. Il s’en voulait d’être si fragile quand il était question de Zayn.

"Je ne veux pas en parler. Point. Fin de la discussion. Maintenant, Harry, je voudrais que tu sortes de ma salle et c’est la dernière fois que je le répète", répondit le professeur, en se mordant les lèvres comme s’il souffrait lui-même de faire partir Harry.

"Tu n’es qu’un putain d’égoïste."

Tournant les talons, Harry sortit de l’amphithéâtre, brutalement, puérilement, faisant ressortir l’enfant blessé qu’il était encore, et ce malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait répéter. ‘‘Je le hais’’, répétait-il encore et encore dans sa tête, sachant pourtant parfaitement qu’il se mentait à lui-même.

 

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Harry ne se rendit à aucun des cours de Zayn, et vu que c’était sa matière qui lui prenait la plupart de ses journées, il était la plupart du temps allongé dans le canapé de leur salon, à regarder des émissions stupides entre deux films. Niall lui avait répété presque chaque soir qu’il était idiot de prendre le risque de gâcher son année à cause de cette histoire et que la prochaine fois, il ferait attention aux effets secondaires avant de se laisser sucer dans une voiture. A chaque fois, Harry trouvait quelque chose à lui lancer à la figure, et les discussions se terminaient la plupart du temps à ce moment là. Il ne s’inquiétait pas pour Zayn, parce qu’après tout, il faisait exactement ce qu’il lui avait demandé. Ne pas discuter de son départ, et le laisser tranquille.

Ce jour-là, ce fut le cours de philosophie qui le força à rester à l’université toute la journée, et ce ne fut qu’à dix heures du soir qu’il put enfin rentrer chez lui. Et ce n’était pas Louis qui l’attendait devant sa porte, mais Zayn, l’air fatigué, les cheveux en désordre, la chemise mal boutonnée et la veste à la main. Il avait plus l’air de la personne qu’il avait connu, l’air moins mature et sérieux. Il avança jusqu’à se trouver face à lui.

"Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?"

"J’en sais rien putain. Mais je m’inquiétais, je suppose. Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien."

Il enfonça la clé dans la porte, tournant le dos à Zayn. Son regard était toujours aussi pesant, même s’il ne le voyait pas, il le sentait sur son dos. Face à lui, il retournait toujours dix ans en arrière, et il perdait tout son charisme.

"Je vais bien. Voir même très bien. J’ai décidé de ne plus venir à ton cours, parce que je refuse de te voir tous les jours, et me voir souffrir un peu plus à chaque instant."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry. Ne gâche pas ton futur à cause de moi."

"Niall me dit la même chose tous les jours."

"Oui, et Niall a tout à fait raison."

Ouvrant la porte, il entra dans son appartement, laissant volontairement Zayn le suivre à l’intérieur. Il avança directement vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d’eau, lui tournant toujours le dos, incapable de faire face à son visage et à ses yeux.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Zayn… Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je suis toujours aussi faible et lâche qu’avant. Tu as toujours été plus fort que moi et cette histoire ne t’affecte probablement pas autant que moi. Je… J’ai l’impression que je suis à nouveau en train de tomber pour toi. Et ça me fait mal, tellement mal, parce que je ne devrais pas t’aimer après tout ce que tu m’as fait mais je suis faible."

Les larmes menaçaient de couler, et Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de les chasser. Mais il sentit la chaleur du corps de Zayn se coller contre son dos, et il vit ses bras l’entourer.

"Tu n’es pas faible", répondit-il en posant des baisers sur sa nuque. "Tu ne l’as jamais été. Et si jamais cela peut te rassurer, tu n’es pas la cause de mon départ à Boston. Tu es justement la seule raison qui aurait pu me retenir à Londres."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?"

"Harry…" supplia-t-il comme si évoquer son départ était une douleur trop atroce.

"J’ai vraiment besoin de savoir."

Le soupir de son professeur vint caresser son cou, et il sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de lui. Il allait parler. Il avait enfin réussi à le faire sortir de son mutisme, à lui faire avouer la vérité sur son départ. Et vu la réaction de Zayn, il savait qu’il y avait une histoire dans le fait qu’il ait du jour au lendemain disparu de sa vie.

"Tu te souviens de mon père, Harry ? Et bien, je suppose que le plus gros secret de toute notre vie, était qu’il était violent. Très violent. On avait pris l’habitude de le cacher, on était devenu doués à ce jeu, ma mère, mes sœurs et moi. Et on a vécu de cette façon pendant très longtemps. Mais un jour, quand je suis rentré, j’ai vu ma mère. Il l’avait battu plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. Il y avait du sang sur tous ses vêtements, son visage était presque méconnaissable. Les filles étaient cachées sous la table et je n’ai jamais détesté autant quelqu’un que j’ai pu le détester à ce moment là. J’avais peur pour elles, et je ne pouvais pas laisser ce connard interférer avec notre vie à nouveau."

Les larmes de Zayn finissaient sur la peau d’Harry, et celui-ci se taisait. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’une histoire pareille pouvait être arrivée à quelques mètres de là où il habitait, dans une famille qu’il connaissait parfaitement.

"Alors je n’ai laissé le choix à personne.  J’ai fait nos valises, et je les ai convaincus de partir le plus loin possible de cette maison. On a réussi à retrouver de la famille à Boston, on a changé de nom, et on a fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour ne pas faire de vagues, en espérant que mon père nous oublierait. Et on a réussi à reconstruire notre vie."

Harry osa enfin se tourner, et regarda Zayn. Il le vit comme il ne l’avait jamais vu. Vulnérable. Il avait toujours su à quel point sa famille comptait pour lui, et il comprenait chacune de ses actions.

"Tu aurais du m’en parler ! J’aurais pu t’aider !"

"Et tu aurais fait quoi, Harry ? Tu avais quinze ans, et ma vie était un bordel plus que dangereux. Je ne pouvais pas te mêler à ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses quoi que ce soit. Moins tu en savais, mieux tu te portais, crois moi. Et puis, si tu me détestais parce que je t’avais abandonné, je pensais que tu serais passé à autre chose. Il fallait que tu sois heureux, et je ne pouvais pas t’offrir ça."

En entremêlant leurs bras, Harry put enfin se réfugier contre lui, et la chaleur qu’il dégageait lui donnait envie de se perdre contre lui à jamais, oubliant tout, jusqu’à son nom. Ses doigts contre son dos, sa joue dans le creux de son épaule, Harry avait retrouvé le seul endroit au monde où il avait une place.

"Je ne crois pas avoir cessé de t’aimer ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde, Zaynie. Je ne veux plus que tu m’abandonnes. Promet-le moi, je t’en supplie."

"Je ne compte pas partir", répondit-il, nostalgique. "Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je reste ton professeur, et tu es toujours ridiculement aussi jeune. Et magnifique." Harry le vit se reculer de lui, avant de déposer un bisou sur son front. Mais ce geste protecteur ne lui suffisait pas. Et il poussa Zayn jusqu’à ce que celui-ci se retrouve sur le canapé, allongé, Harry au-dessus de lui, prêt à l’embrasser à nouveau.

"Je m’en fiche, Zayn. On pourrait se cacher, ça ne me dérange pas."

"Je n’ai plus l’âge de jouer à ça. Et toi non plus."

"Je ne veux pas te perdre", chuchota Harry en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

"Tu es tellement adorable. Exactement comme dans mon souvenir."

"Embrasse-moi. Juste cette fois."

Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser, ni l’un ni l’autre. Leur amour était incontestable, et plus qu’évident au fond de leurs yeux. Leurs bouches se retrouvaient, et leur baiser était différent de ceux qu’ils avaient échangés depuis que Zayn était revenu. Il n’y avait aucun but derrière leurs lèvres, juste l’envie d’être collés, de sentir le corps de l’autre, d’avoir un accès direct à leur cœur. Ils appuyaient leurs langues ensemble, leur respiration saccadée et affaiblie. Personne ne dominait le baiser, ils étaient simplement en train de partager la frustration de tant années passées loin l’un de l’autre.

"Putain de merde, Harry, on avait dit pas de sexe sur le canapé."

Le bouclé, surpris, en tomba du canapé, et se redressa rapidement sur ses coudes avant de lancer un regard assassin à son meilleur ami, qui, lui, semblait complètement perdu.

"Salut, Zayn", sourit-il avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Mais, j’ai du manquer un épisode, hier tu pleurais en jurant que tu le détestais."

"Je ne _pleurais_ pas", justifia Harry dans la seconde.

Le rire de Zayn comblât le blanc que Niall venait de laisser en entrant dans l’appartement, et celui-ci se redressa, attrapa les affaires qu’il avait posé dans l’entrée avant de retourner vers la sortie.

"Bon, les garçons, bonne soirée. Et Harry, demain, tu as intérêt à être en cours."

Le clin d’œil qu’il lui lança fut la dernière chose qu’il vit de Zayn avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans la nuit. Il attrapa la télécommande qui trainait sur la table basse avant de la lancer sur Niall qui l’attrapa avant qu’elle ne s’écrase par terre.

"Mec, arrête de me lancer des trucs dessus à chaque fois, tu ne sais pas viser."

"Tu crois que je vais me sortir de cette histoire ?"

"Probablement. Ouais. En juin. Quand il ne sera plus ton _professeur._ A moins que ça ne t’excite, ce que je pourrais comprendre."

"Ta gueule, Niall, tu n’aides pas du tout."

"Vous avez parlé ?"

"Ouais."

"De ce que vous alliez faire après avoir fait tout un tas de choses dégoutantes sur mon canapé ?"

Le deuxième télécommande s’envola elle aussi sur Niall, qui l’attrapa avec tout autant d’agilité que la première en soupirant.

"Tu n’as pas répondu à la question."

"Non, je ne sais pas. J’ai peur de savoir."

"Harry, je comprends que tu ais peur de ce que Zayn va te dire, parce qu’il prendrait des risques que tu n’imagines même pas en sortant avec toi. Mais il est revenu, tu ne peux pas nier ça, pas vrai ? Et que si vous ne mettez pas ça au clair, tu ne sauras jamais quoi faire à propos de lui, et je refuse de te retrouver encore en déprime, sous une couette, devant une émission de télé à la con."

"Pourquoi tu n’es pas passé directement par la case, « super ami qui donne des précieux conseils ». On aurait évité le lancé de télécommandes."

"Tout simplement parce que rien que de vous imaginer nu sur le canapé me donne des frissons d’horreur."

Quand Harry se mit à rire, il n’y mettait pas tout son cœur. Parce qu’il avait peur de ce que Zayn pouvait lui dire. Et qu’en dix ans, il n’avait pas oublié les risques qu’il prenait en étant amoureux, et qu’il pouvait à nouveau réellement souffrir.

 

Dix minutes avant que le cours de Zayn ne commence, Harry était déjà arrivé devant la salle. Appuyé contre le mur du couloir, attendant patiemment de voir la fine silhouette du brun se dessiner plus loin. Et ce n’est pas le seul son de ses chaussures dans le couloir qui lui fit lever la tête, mais bien les voix de deux hommes en train de discuter. Zayn était accompagné d’un homme de son âge, plutôt séduisant, dans un style totalement différent de celui de son professeur. Plus grand, plus musclé, plus _prof de math_ que de littérature, si Harry pouvait se permettre d’utiliser les clichés. Il se sentait soudain totalement ridicule, à attendre tel un enfant, cet homme mur et mature, qui avait une vraie vie et de réelles responsabilités. Et tout serait plus simple si Zayn était amoureux d’un homme comme l’autre professeur, quelqu’un de son âge, qu’il avait le droit de fréquenter.

"Ah, Monsieur Malik vous voilà, je vous cherchais justement", sourit-il faussement aux deux hommes.

"Heu… Liam je vais aider ce jeune homme qui est venu très tôt pour me voir si ça ne te dérange pas."

Ledit Liam acquiesça silencieusement, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Zayn, ce qui rendit le plus jeune plus jaloux qu’il ne l’aurait espéré, et mal à l’aise d’avoir l’impression d’être la personne en trop, alors que c’était lui qui été sensé être la personne aimée. Le professeur ouvrit sa salle dans oser adresser un seul regard à Harry avant qu’ils ne soient à l’intérieur, et tout à coup, il sentit toute sa confiance disparaître.

"Salut Harry."

Alors qu’il n’osait plus vraiment bouger, il s’installa sur la première table qu’il trouva, les yeux posés sur ses jambes. Il était venu pour supplier Zayn de laisser une chance à leur couple, de les laisser essayer de s’aimer, mais sa plaidoirie semblait stupide face au fait qu’il jouait son travail et qu’Harry ne faisait que  plus compliquer la vie. Il s’en voulait pour ça. Incontestablement. Il aurait voulut être la solution de facilité de leur amour, mais ça ne l’était pas. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et n’entendit Zayn lui parler que quand celui-ci posa une main sur sa cuisse.

"Harry, est-ce que tu m’écoutes ?"

"Je… Désolé."

"A quoi tu penses ?"

"Je pense juste que… "commença-t-il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. "Je pense que j’étais venu pour te supplier de me laisser une chance, mais que finalement, je suis sûr que ce serait plus simple pour toi d’être en couple avec quelqu’un de ton âge, quelqu’un qui ne risquerait pas de foutre ta carrière et ta vie en l’air."

"Tu dis ça à cause de Liam ? Il n’y a aucune raison de t’en faire, il n’y a plus rien entre nous."

La caresse qu’appliquait Zayn sur sa jambe semblait tout à coup de trop. Il fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu’il se rendait compte qu’il avait oublié que lui aussi avait eu une vie pendant son absence, et que même s’il lui répétait que c’était lui qu’il aimait, il avait connu d’autres personnes, s’était probablement attaché à eux, ou même avait été heureux à leurs côtés.

"Vous avez été ensemble ? Quand ?"

"Je… On a fait nos études ensemble… A Boston. Mais c’est tout, c’était terminé avant que je rentre."

"Comment je suis peux être sûr que c’est bien finit entre vous ? Et s’il avait encore des sentiments pour toi ?"

"Tu peux en être sûr parce que je te le dis, fais moi confiance. Nous sommes juste amis", confirma le brun en caressant cette fois sa joue, obligeant Harry à lever les yeux vers lui. "Rassure-toi, je lui ai brisé le cœur, il y a peu de chances qu’il veuille encore de moi."

C’était bien le problème. Zayn brisait les cœurs. Cela se voyait dans le regard de Liam probablement autant que dans le siens qu’ils pouvaient avoir le cœur en miette, celui-ci trouvait toujours un moyen de battre pour lui. Sauf qu’il ne le supporterait plus, pas une deuxième fois.

"On dirait que tu as brisé pas mal de cœur, Zayn. Et s’il te plait, laisse-moi faire attention au mien, parce que je ne relèverais pas une deuxième fois."

"Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi, cette fois ?" Demanda-t-il en collant son front au sien, séparant leurs visages d’à peine quelques centimètres.

"Si par malheur je brise ton cœur, sache que le mien le sera tout autant."

Il termina sa phrase par un baiser qu’il déposa doucement sur les lèvres de Zayn, et la sonnerie retentit à l’exact même moment, faisant grogner le professeur de frustration. Les autres élèves arrivaient déjà dans le couloir et il se sépara du brun, allant s’asseoir à la table qui était devenue sa place attitrée. Avant que quiconque entre dans la salle, Zayn se tourna vers lui en souriant.

"Et ne me déstabilise pas. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me dragues pour avoir envie de toi."

"Peu importe", soupira Harry.

Il avait l’impression de beaucoup soupirer, quand il était prêt de Zayn, jamais sûr de la bonne chose à faire ou à dire. Mais cette discussion, et ces paroles rassurantes, chaleureuses, sonnaient comme si elles allaient être les dernières qu’ils allaient s’échanger.

Et en effet, Harry ne tenta rien pendant  toute la durée du cours. Il s’étonnait lui-même. Il ne pensait pas avoir la volonté nécessaire pour prendre du recul, pour ignorer Zayn et sa voix attirante, mais il réussit. Il réussit à passer son heure comme s’il était dans un cours comme un autre, et il réussit à attraper ses affaires pour sortir le plus vite possible, suivant la file d’autres étudiants.

"Monsieur Styles, j’ai une question par rapport à votre devoir."

C’était probablement la chose qu’il détestait le plus, voir cette distance qu’ils étaient obligés de prendre, et devoir prétendre avoir des rôles aussi pathétique que celui du professeur et de l’étudiant. Et cette fausse relation lui rappelait plus encore à quel point ils n’étaient pas du même monde, et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Il s’avança près de lui, timidement, comme s’il était réellement l’élève devant son professeur.

"Tu voulais me voir ?"

"Oui. Je voulais te poser une question. Je sais qu’on a parlé de Liam et de moi à Boston, mais je voulais te demander si toi aussi tu avais connu d’autres relations pendant mon… mon absence. Personne n’a du te dire non très souvent."

Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Zayn avait refusé tant de fois de parler de Boston. Parce que concilier ces deux époques d’une vie était compliqué, qu’il ne pouvait pas expliquer dix ans de sa vie en quelques phrases, et qu’il n’avait pas envie de raconter à l’amour de sa vie ses autres relations. Mais Zayn lui avait parlé de Boston, et c’était à lui de parler de ce qui s’était passé à Londres pendant ce temps.

"Jamais rien de sérieux. Je n’arrivais jamais à m’attacher à eux, j’avais toujours la tête ailleurs. Je me demande à cause de qui. Et puis il y a eu Louis. C’est un gars sympa, drôle, la plupart du temps. Il ne te ressemble absolument pas, et je pense que c’est pour ça que je me suis intéressé à lui au début. Mais, comme pour tous les autres, je me suis lassée de lui. Mais apparemment, lui n’arrive pas vraiment à faire une croix sur moi."

"T’es toujours en contact avec lui ?" Demanda Zayn, la jalousie clairement visible dans ses iris.

"Il aimerait bien. Il me suit presque tout le temps. On se retrouve toujours dans les mêmes endroits, à chaque fois _comme par hasard._ Mais je crois qu’il a compris, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu’il ne m’a pas attendu sur le pas de ma porte."

"Il semblerait que j’ai pris sa place alors, à t’attendre devant ta porte."

"C’est un peu comme si tu n’étais jamais parti, tu sais. Je comparais tout le monde à toi, tu m’as empêché de tomber amoureux, je sentais encore tes baisers sur ma peau. Tu m’as hanté pendant dix longues années Zayn."

"Tu penses peut-être que je n’ai pas pensé à toi, Harry ? Sachant que je t’avais probablement laissé avec le cœur aussi brisé qu’était le mien. Sauf que j’avais l’âge de m’en remettre, toi, tu n’aurais jamais eu à subir ça. Je me suis interdit de sortir avec quiconque, pendant longtemps. Je pense que tu n’es pas le seul à avoir été hanté par le souvenir."

Et quand Zayn s’approcha de lui pour l’embrasser, il se sentit reculer. A l’instant même où il fit un pas en arrière, et qu’il posa sa main sur la joue du brun pour s’excuser, pinçant les lèvres, il se détestait. Il aurait voulu être plus courageux, ou même juste plus vieux. Il aurait voulu avoir le droit de se perdre tous les soirs dans les bras de Zayn, mais ce n’était pas correct, ils n’en avaient pas le droit, et après tous les sacrifices qu’il avait fait pour sa famille ou même pour lui, Harry ne pouvait pas être ce qui lui ferait perdre son travail.

"C’est à moi de te demander d’être heureux. Tu avais raison. On ne peut pas se cacher, et puisqu’on ne peut pas être officiel. Je suppose  que l’on pourra en discuter en juin, quand tu ne seras plus mon professeur. En attendant, je n’ai plus qu’à espérer que tu ne retomberas pas sous le charme de Liam."

"Pourquoi est ce que ça sonne comme une rupture ?"

"On peut dire que s’en est une. Jusqu’à ce qu’on soit enfin prêt à prendre soin l’un de l’autre."

"Je te promets d’être toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi."

"Je sais que tu le seras, et c’est pour ça que je t’aime."

 

Cette fois ci, Harry fit un maximum d’efforts pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau aller dans son malheur. Il ne pouvait en vouloir qu’à lui-même pour avoir repoussé Zayn. Mais au bout d’un mois, les cours en sa présence n’étaient plus si intolérables. Il pouvait enfin suivre, et oser le regarder sans avoir les battements de son cœur qui menaçaient de s’arrêter à tout moment. Mais évidemment, il ne l’aimait pas moins pour autant. Il apprenait juste à vivre en sa présence, à supporter de l’avoir à portée de ses doigts, mais de ne pas avoir le droit de le toucher. Harry avait été concentré dans ses cours, avait passé son temps libre à étudier. Il ne prenait plus la peine de sortir avec Niall hors de l’appartement. Moins il voyait de monde, mieux il allait. Il se disait que s’il réussissait brillamment à obtenir son diplôme, alors, le fait de se tenir si loin de Zayn n’aurait pas été vain.

Il ne ressentit le vide affectif que quand son meilleur ami rencontra quelqu’un, et qu’il dut supporter la présence du couple toute la journée. Ils ne savaient pas la chance qu’ils avaient, à avoir le droit d’être heureux. Niall lui lançait de temps en temps des regards désolés, quand elle se mettait à l’embrasser sous les yeux fatigués d’Harry. Mais il était heureux pour lui, pour eux. Il voulait juste avoir le droit de faire la même chose, lui aussi. Alors une soirée où le bouclé se retrouva une nouvelle fois coincé au milieu de leur amour qu’il attrapa sa veste et sortit, retrouvant l’air froid de décembre, et les quelques flocons qui tombaient en parcimonie sur le béton froid des routes. Il savait parfaitement où il voulait aller. Il s’était retenu de le faire un peu chaque jour, trouvant mille et une excuses pour ne pas prendre ses affaires et courir jusque là-bas. Il voulait juste ses bras. Il voulait l’entendre dire qu’il l’aimait, rien qu’une seule fois, ou alors cent. Il voulait enfouir son visage dans son cou en murmurant qu’il lui avait manqué, se pelotonner contre son corps au coin d’un feu. Il rêvait chaque nuit qu’il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et qu’il embrassait la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il voulait redessiner chacun des détails de Zayn du bout de ses doigts jusqu’à en perdre la tête. Et il se demandait comment il avait pu se retenir si longtemps avant de se rendre jusqu’à chez lui. Il ne devait plus être très loin maintenant qu’il reconnaissait le quartier bourgeois dont Zayn lui avait parlé, mais une voix s’éleva dans l’ombre de la nuit.

"Harry !"

Plusieurs fois avant que la voix ne l’appelle, il s’était retourné. Et à chaque fois, il n’y avait rien.  Cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes qu’il se sentait suivi, et quand il reconnut la voix, tout prit un sens dans son esprit, mais cela ne réussit pas à l’apaiser.

"Arrête de me suivre, Louis. Je t’ai déjà dit de me laisser."

"Je ne peux pas ! On est fait pour être ensemble ! S’il te plait, écoute-moi, Harry. Je t’aime tellement que ça me tue. Tous les jours je meurs un peu plus de ne pas être avec toi. Tu m’appartiens, je ne peux pas te voir avec quelqu’un d’autre."

Maintenant, Louis l’avait complètement rattrapé. Il était vraiment proche de lui, et ses yeux avaient changés. Ils n’avaient plus ce bleu enfantin, et heureux, et ses iris étaient à présent que la fenêtre d’une folie complète, relevée par d’immenses cernes qui coloraient son visage.

"Tu vas bien, Louis ? Tu as l’air fatigué."

"C’est ta faute si je suis comme ça. Je t’avais prévenu dès le début. Je t’ai laissé le choix, tu aurais du rester avec moi, on aurait pu vivre ensemble et tu aurais gardé ta vie telle qu’elle était. Maintenant tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

"Louis, calme toi", chuchota Harry, tenant désespérément de lui faire reprendre la raison. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Je suis désolé, je suis complètement totalement désolé."

Louis s’approcha de lui à une vitesse impressionnante, collant son corps entier contre lui, le coinçant contre le mur. Il était peut-être plus petit que lui, mais sa force était incroyable. D’un seul bras, il maintenait Harry qui tentait de se débattre, et de l’autre il glissa sa main de son visage jusqu’à son entrejambe, le caressant doucement comme s’il n’était pas en train de le forcer à rester ici.

"A l’aide ! Merde ! Y’a quelqu-"

Sa main remonta aussi rapidement qu’elle était descendu, pour couvrir sa bouche de sa paume. Harry savait qu’il devait paniquer, qu’il n’y avait rien qui aurait pu convaincre Louis de le laisser partir, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas parler, et seuls ses yeux étaient encore capables d’exprimer son angoisse.

"Pas la peine de crier, bébé. Personne ne va venir.  Tu es à moi, et à personne d’autre. "

"Dégage putain de taré !" était ce qu’Harry cria, mais contre la main de Louis, cela ne résonna que comme un grognement.

"Chut, mon ange. Je vais prendre soin de toi."

Il ne pouvait pas l’accepter. Il ne pouvait se laisser faire. Il savait qu’il y avait un moyen pour lui de s’échapper. Etait-il vraiment obligé de se laisser violer dans une ruelle, alors qu’il ne suffirait que de quelques minutes pour  trouver un abri ? Il ne pouvait plus supporter le visage de Louis si proche de lui, si amer et dément. Levant brusquement la jambe, Harry réussit à frapper son agresseur, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre, il en profita pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et pour courir jusque chez Zayn.

"Reviens là putain de merde !"

En quelques secondes, il comprit qu’il n’avait plus le choix. Il devait courir. Courir aussi vite qu’il le pouvait pour trouver la porte de Zayn, pour échapper à la folie de Louis, pour être protégé à nouveau. Et pendant ce qui lui parut être plusieurs heures, Harry ne s’arrêta pas de courir. Il voyait Louis gagner du terrain sur lui, au fur et à mesure, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Hors d’haleine, il trouva la maison de son professeur et se mit à frapper sur la porte en criant, les mots parfois mélangés à quelques larmes de terreur.

"Zayn ! Zayn ! Ouvre putain !"

A l’instant même où Louis était de nouveau si proche de lui que son regard pouvait le tétaniser à nouveau, la porte s’ouvrit sur un Zayn perdu, et inquiet. Et en quelques secondes, ce fut comme si tout changeait pour le plus vieux. Il écarquilla à peine les yeux avant que son regard ne se noircisse durement.

"Harry rentre à l’intérieur."

Il aurait du rentrer, c’était ce qui était le plus judicieux, le plus logique. Mais il n’y parvint pas quand il vit que Zayn s’élancer dehors, à la poursuite de Louis qui avait déjà disparu de sa vue. Et il ne voyait plus Zayn. Il était perdu, il n’était pas capable de bouger, il n’arrivait plus à penser. Il avait beau se répéter que jamais Louis ne lui aurait fait de mal, il n’arrivait plus à se convaincre. Et il avait peur qu’il arrive quelque chose à Zayn, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il était toujours là, assis sur le sol, les jambes remontées sur lui, la tête cachée contre ses genoux, essayant de se rassurer, encore tremblant de froid et de peur, quand Zayn lui prit les joues entre ses mains. Il leva les yeux vers lui apeuré, et il le vit, agenouillé près de lui. Ses mains étaient glacées, et quand il voulut les prendre dans les siennes pour les réchauffer, il vit toutes les marques, et les quelques gouttes de sang qui y étaient encore.

"Oh mon dieu, Zayn."

"T’en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien."

"Qu’est ce que tu lui as fait ?"

"Il est toujours vivant si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais j’aurais du le tuer. Quand je t’ai vu, je… Je n’avais plus le contrôle. Je ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu’un à qui je tiens comme ça. Jamais. Et je-"

"Chut, Zayn, ça va."

Harry se leva si rapidement qu’il fut pris d’un léger vertige, se raccrochant à Zayn. Il se perdit dans son cou comme il en avait des nuits entières, et sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, il se mit à pleurer. Zayn l’entraina chez lui, où il retrouva une certaine chaleur, et l’odeur indescriptible et merveilleuse qu’il n’avait plus sentie depuis plusieurs mois. Et cela fit redoubler ses larmes.

"Harry, bébé. Parle-moi."

"J’ai eu tellement peur. J’ai cru… J’ai cru-"

En vérité, Harry voulait dire qu’il avait cru ne jamais le revoir, mais il ne parvenait pas à le dire. Pas avec la main de Zayn qui essayait de le réconforter en caressant de haut en bas son dos. Ils avaient passé trop de temps séparément, à s’ignorer, pour qu’il lui avoue qu’il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans que le souvenir de son visage ne lui torde les entrailles. Mais pourtant, c’était exactement la raison qui l’avait emmené à cet endroit précis. Il était venu voir Zayn, et il y avait une raison pour ça.

"Je ne l’aurais jamais laissé te faire du mal. Une chance que tu ais été dans le quartier."

"Je n’étais pas là par hasard", répondit Harry, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui mentir à présent. "Il fallait que je te voie."

"Tu as un problème, Harry ? C’est par rapport aux cours ?"

"Non, ce n’est pas pour les cours, abruti ! C’est pour toi. Pour. Toi. Ca a toujours été pour toi, de toute façon. Je suis con d’avoir cru que je réussirais à rester loin de toi, parce que je ne peux plus. J’ai passé les pire mois de ma vie. Pire encore que quand tu m’as laissé, parce que cette fois, j’avais ton visage si prêt de moi tous les jours, et je ne pouvais pas t’approcher, ou te murmurer que je t’aime comme un dingue. Parce que c’est le cas. Et putain, je n’ai jamais vécu quelque chose d’aussi frustrant que d’être amoureux de toi."

En criant, il s’était levé et avait terminé sa tirade, essoufflé, au milieu du salon, les yeux rivés vers Zayn, attendant un mot ou un soupir de sa part. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l’aise, comme un adolescent coupable pris sur le fait, mais s’approcha d’Harry comme un vrai homme. La tête haute et le corps droit. Il attrapa les lèvres du bouclé à l’instant même où il fut assez proche pour le faire.

"Ne me parle pas de frustration. J’ai vécu la même chose que toi, Harry. J’ai essayé de me persuader que c’était mieux, que de cette façon je ne risquerais pas de gâcher ma vie. Mais c’est exactement ce que j’ai fait, parce que chaque seconde loin de toi est du gaspillage. Et plus rien ne pourra jamais me convaincre de te laisser."

Le corps d’Harry demandait toujours plus de celui de Zayn. Il voulait se fondre en lui, il voulait ne jamais quitter la chaleur rassurante de ses bras. Le plus vieux fit passer ses bras sous ses fesses, le portant désormais jusqu’à sa chambre. Il le déposa avec une infinie douceur, et s’installa à côté de lui, allongé le torse contre son dos. Harry le sentait derrière lui, et il se sentait protégé. Il réussit à oublier Louis, à oublier leurs séparations, et leur passé. Il n’y avait que le présent qui comptait à cet instant. Mais il se tourna vers Zayn, ne se satisfaisant plus de son souffle dans son cou, et l’embrassa encore, profitant de la douceur de ses lèvres et des sensations que lui offrait ses mains qui glissaient dans son dos.

"Je voudrais tellement avoir quelque chose de simple", murmura le plus jeune en s’écartant assez du visage de Zayn pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. "Je voudrais que l’on puisse dîner normalement, que l’on marche main dans la main dans la rue. Je voudrais ce type d’amour. Pas avoir à se battre pour savoir comment faire pour être ensemble."

"Il ne reste que six mois avant juin."

"C’est justement ce que je ne veux pas. Avoir à faire un décompte pour pouvoir t’aimer. Je veux t’aimer maintenant et tout de suite. Si ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, tu n’aurais jamais du me laisser retomber amoureux de toi."

Un léger rire glissa de la bouche de Zayn, et le bruit caressa les oreilles du bouclé. Il aimait cette musique. Il aimait son rire en entier. Il aimait voir son visage heureux, comme il aimait aussi son visage quand il était déformé par la haine. Il aimait sa manière d’être et son caractère. Il aimait se disputer avec lui. Il aimait chaque instant dans ses bras. Il aimait son regard protecteur. Il aimait le voir passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand il était stressé. Et il aimait avoir le cœur déchiré d’aimer autant une personne. Mais c’était qui il était. Il était Harry-qui-aimait-Zayn, et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Le brun se redressa sur ses bras, se plaçant aussi dessus de lui, et ponctua ses paroles de baisers qui auraient très bien pu lui faire perdre la tête.

"Qui a dit que je regrettais ?"

"Alors n’agit pas comme si c’était le cas. Montre-moi."

"Non. Pas avec ce qui s’est passé, non."

"Très bien, alors moi je vais le faire."

En inversant leur position, Harry put avoir toute la vue sur Zayn,  légèrement éclairé par la luminosité nocturne qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Son cœur battait plus fort encore, mais il fit tout pour l’ignorer, parce qu’il n’avait pas besoin des papillons dans son ventre pour savoir qu’il l’aimait, et qu’il était prêt à lui donner peu importe ce qu’il demandait. Il se contenta de profiter des simple soupirs quand il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, caressant ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux avant de lui retirer totalement le vêtement qu’il jeta dans la pièce sans y réfléchir. Il pouvait enfin poser son regard sur son torse, et sur tous les tatouages cachés qu’il découvrait. Il déposa une myriade de petits baisers, jusqu’à descendre vers son nombril et jusqu’à la ceinture de son jean. Mais un autre tatouage attira son regard. Sur sa hanche, il pouvait y voir un cœur rempli de noir, et il y porta toute son attention, jusqu’à ce que Zayn, appuyé sur ses coudes, le coupe dans son élan.

"C’est l’un des premiers que j’ai fait. Juste après avoir emménagé à Boston. Je l'ai fait en pensant à toi. Tu étais toujours avec moi, dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait te voir."

"Sur ta hanche."

"Non, dans mon cœur. D’où le dessin."

Sa tête allait exploser d’un moment à un autre. Il savait qu’à un moment il ne pourrait plus supporter tant d’amour et de romance, mais pour l’instant, il en profitait en souriant. Et il replongea pour retirer le pantalon de Zayn, qui était visiblement de trop. Son boxer partit peu de temps après rejoindre ses autres vêtements sur le sol. Zayn frissonnait quand sa main balaya son corps nu d’une longue caresse pleine de luxure et d’amour. Il termina par prendre son sexe dans sa main, le touchant de manière experte pour que son érection soit maximum. Et quand il réussit, Zayn se laissa totalement tomber sur le matelas, ne cherchant plus à voir quoi que ce soit.

"Harry…"

L’entendre gémir son nom était un souvenir merveilleux, et entendre à nouveau ce son grave, et rauque était un paradis. Ses yeux se fermaient plus fort selon la vitesse de masturbation qu’imposait Harry, et quand sa deuxième main vint prendre ses testicules pour les masser en rythme avec ses allés et retours, Zayn plongea ses mains dans les draps, serrant de plus en plus fort le matelas.

"Je t’aime. Tu es- ha bordel- la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé."

Il ne prit plus la peine de faire durer sa torture, et en serrant plus fort la main et en accélérant les mouvements, il put directement sentir le brun se cambrer de plaisir avant de lui venir dans la main. Il s’essuya en vitesse dans les draps avant de se rallonger près de Zayn. Il passa la couverture sur leurs deux corps, celui de Zayn totalement nu, et le sien habillé, et ils s’endormirent sans attendre, dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 

Juin arriva, et tous les étudiants commençaient à préparer leurs plans d’avenir. Partir du Royaume-Uni, prendre un appartement seul, trouver un emploi, ou continuer ses études ailleurs. Le futur était réellement le sujet de discussion favoris de tous. Harry, dans sa chambre, n’était pas en retard. Niall ne lui hurlait pas dessus qu’il fallait qu’il se dépêche, parce qu’il avait déjà enfilé ses vêtements, et il attendait une certaine heure avec impatience. Il attendait le moment où il n’aurait plus aucune contrainte et qu’il serait libre de partir.

Sauf que le plan d’Harry n’était pas de partir. Il voulait rester dans la même ville, à quelques rues de son appartement actuel. Mais il serait enfin libre de sauter dans les bras de Zayn dès qu’il en aurait envie, et qu’il allait pouvoir mettre tout son cœur dans l’amour qu’il allait donner à son ancien professeur.

Et l’heure sonna. Ils étaient tous en ligne, par ordre alphabétique, attendant stupidement que leur nom soit appelé pour récupérer un papier et pour pouvoir saluer la foule avec l’honneur de se dire qu’on faisait partie des adultes.

"Niall Horan !"

Et le jeune homme grimpa deux par deux les marches, attrapa son diplôme et traversa des yeux la foule pour tomber sur Harry, dans la tribune, aux côtés de toute la famille du blond. Celui-ci secoua sin diplôme en l’air, ravis. Et toute sa famille l’applaudit, Harry le sifflant même. La mère de Niall se tourna vers lui, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

"Tu aurais dû être là-bas aussi, Harry. Porter cet uniforme gris et récupérer ton diplôme avec Niall."

"Oui, c’était ce que j’avais prévu au début. Mais les choses changent. Et de nouveaux facteurs doivent parfois être pris en considération."

"J’ai entendu parler de cette histoire, en effet.  Mon fils a tendance à beaucoup parler, tu as déjà du le remarquer."

"Croyez-moi, j’ai subi un flot de parole incroyable pendant toutes ces années."

"En tout cas, Harry, je trouve ça admirable que tu te sois sacrifié par amour."

"J’ai été transféré à Oxford pour mon dernier semestre, grâce à un dossier impeccable et une superbe lettre de recommandation de mon professeur de littérature. Je n’appellerais pas ça un sacrifice, plutôt une promotion scolaire !"

Plus loin, là où aucun parent ou photographe n’avait pris la peine d’attendre, Harry put trouver Zayn, le costume boutonné, et les cheveux incroyablement bien coiffés. Ils avaient vécu pendant six mois ensemble, il avait pu profiter de sa beauté à chaque réveil et à chaque couché. Mais il n’avait pas réussi à le voir autrement que comme il le voyait à l’instant. Magnifique et charismatique. Il s’excusa auprès de la mère de Niall, et partit le retrouver. Un air indéchiffrable passa sur son visage, et Harry se blottit dans ses bras tendrement.

"Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Zaynie ?"

"Tu tenais beaucoup à cette université."

"Oui." Parce que c'était la vérité. Il avait sincèrement tenu à cet endroit durant les années qu'il y avait passé. Mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela changeait. "Et alors ?"

"Est-ce que tu aurais voulu être diplômé ici, avec Niall, avec ta famille, avec tous les autres étudiants que tu connais ?"

"Non. Il n’y a rien de tout ça que je voulais plus que je ne te voulais toi."

Il se recula de son cou et le regarda droit dans les yeux, encadrant son visage entre ses mains, luttant pour ne pas l’embrasser immédiatement.

"Nous n’aurons pas cette discussion une fois de plus, Zayn. D’ailleurs, ce que je vais te dire clôt le sujet définitivement. Rien de ce que j’aurais pu faire n’aurait été assez. Rien, tu m’entends. Je refuse que tu culpabilises pour quelque chose que je ne regrette pas, est-ce que tu m’as compris ? Je t’aime toi bien plus que j’aime cette université. Je t’aime plus que tout, d’ailleurs. Et c’est tellement énorme que je demande si je m’en lasserais un jour."

"Tu n’as pas intérêt à te lasser de moi."

"Parfait, ce n’était absolument pas prévu que je le fasse."

Et cette fois, Harry avança vers Zayn, et l’embrassa. L’heure avait sonné, juin était arrivé, et ils étaient désormais libre de tout recommencer. Ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maeviscious)


End file.
